1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display module and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display module having a bending portion and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices, which are applied to a multimedia device, e.g., a television set, a mobile phone, a navigation system, a computer monitor, a game console, etc., have been developed. The display devices provide a user with image information. Each display device includes an area in which an image is displayed and an area in which no image is displayed when viewed in a front view. As the area in which no image is displayed is reduced, a size of the image displayed in the area becomes large.